The Blades Of Blood Part 1: The Dark
by Shadow Rae 1
Summary: What happens when a kid learns every techinque, including Kenshin's. Now he is become a battousi that Kenshin might not be able to handly. But, we'll it end like you think read. It is 4 parts to this story so keep reading


The Blades of Blood: The Dark  
Part 1  
  
Was up yaw, its Shadowrae. I know my other stories are kind of bad but I put some thought into this one.  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Shadow Kenshin. So get ready. There's 3 parts to this story.  
  
Setting the Story: After the defeat of Kenshin's great advisory, Kenshin begun his life over in Japan with his best of friends. But, in the beginning of the series, he said, he would never teach his technique to no other person. He said he would never but his teacher taught his technique to one other person before his pasting, his name is Shadow Kenshin, Kenshin's little brother. Kenshin has no idea of this, but 10 years from that moment Kenshin's brother is coming to town and Japan will regret. ^ ^ The year is 1888  
  
Chapter 1: A Pasted Down Blade3  
  
The river flowed quickly, the smell of roses flew around the area, but the sound of metal clashing was all around the area. The sound could be heard miles from the source. A tall, black haired and muscular man was having a battle with this 5, 4, red and orange haired, and muscular teenager. From a distance they sort of had the same technique, but the teenager put a mixture of his own spin on it. They stop and the older man started to talk to the boy, "You learned a lot Shadow, in such a little time. You master all of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu style but, the final attack." The teacher stepped 5 steps and was surround by puddles of water. He popped his body so all of the sweat on his body shot off. He stood for a minute and launch like a rocket to his pupil, normal eyes couldn't see him. Shadow stood there without moving an inch, his eyes glowed like fire. He dodge to the side and slice his sword with all his strength and the teacher showed up out of thin air and had a deep cut in his stomach. The teacher screamed in pain, blood splattered everywhere including Shadow. Shadow saw his teacher fall and just looked. Just before his teacher started the battle, he told Shadow, "When we start this battle, don't stop until I am dead."  
When Shadow started this battle he blocks all emotions and didn't care what happen. While the teacher was lying there dieing Shadow turned around and started to walk away, he got everything he wanted from his teacher. Shadow was a child that feared nothing, but him. Shadow was like prodigy swordsman; he could take a technique and put his own spin on it. He has always been an alone and desert in his life. He was only 14 years old, and learned all of the technique that was humanly possibilities. He learned to the stealthy style of a ninja, and finally to the ultimate style of the Hitokiri Battousai. Shadow was a mysterious looking young man; he had the hair and eyes that had the color of fire. This was cause by accident that started his lonely time. The day was 1851, and people came walking by with a bottle with tissue in it and lit a fire and threw right at Shadow's house and it hit Shadow's eyes and his hair and on his parents. His parents died 30 minutes later and Shadow was kept in a hospital for 2 months. He was release and started his samurai legacy.  
Shadow started to walk down to the town and get a boat to go to Japan. Shadow still had the blood of his master on his clothes, when he got to town everyone ran away. A samurai they never met and he had blood on him who wouldn't run away. Man, woman, and children ran from homes, parks, and shops to place that no one knows and wait to someone to kill Shadow. Shadow stood there and look at everyone run away of fear and he loved it. Suddenly, a parade of police surrounded Shadow with blades and blood in their eyes. Shadow didn't move an inch he knew that they have no understanding of what was happening in his life. They all pulled out their swords and said in police tones, "This is the Magi Era no one but the police are to carry swords."  
"What about the Battousai, he carries a reverse blade sword," Shadow responded in a voice that could melt the swords they carried so bravely.  
"He can't be talked out of it call for back up and lets attack," the captain said to one of he's head solider.  
Shadow heard every word and still refuse to put down he's Heart of the Shadows. The Heart of the Shadows was the name of the blade Shadow carried. It was custom made by his master and him to fit Shadow's needs. That was Shadow's favorite blade. But, he also had more blades tied to his back. One with a red sleeve covering it, the second was in a black sleeve and the third in a white sleeve. Shadow turned his head and saw at least 80 men surrounding him. He sat his sword down and took the sword wrapped in the red and black sleeve. In for a distance you could see that the blades were meant to work together by the same user. Each blade equal length and same style, the only difference is that each blade was colored according to the sleeve it came out of. He picked up the sword off the ground wrapped it in the red sleeve and took a band off of his wrist and tied his hair in a ponytail. "He opens his fire eyes and said, "Then show me how you defend against people that disobey the law."  
The captain stood there surprise by the fact that someone that is outnumbered 80 to 1 and he was still acting kind of cocky. "Okay, mister how are we going to do this," said the captain  
Shadow quickly responded, "All of you weakling attack at once."  
"Haaaaa" the police officer came charging to Shadow.  
Shadow quickly laughed. He flipped his hair behind him, and began the massacre.  
(Okay Now It Gets Nasty)  
  
Police left and right running full speed to him, all of them have different technique. 8 of the police officers swing there sword and slice Shadow in half. His body was separated, his legs to the west and his head to the north of the area. "Ha, ha, ha he seemed so imitated," one of the officers said.  
"You still should be," said a fiery voice from behind the officer.  
Shadow swung one of the swords and sliced him in half, blood spilled everywhere. Then, Shadow jumped up and spins so fast, it cut the people around him from their skull to their toes. He disappeared again and spins diagonally and sliced 10 men in half diagonally. Then, he stop and stood there looking at the ground. Shadow was covered in blood and it continued to drip on the ground.  
"You're the last one, if I was you I would start running." The captain looked at 79 dead bodies on the ground and he was the last one. He took Shadow's advice and ran speed away from Shadow.  
"I love it when they run."  
Shadow threw the blood dripping blade, it hit and through the captain's throat and it landed on a stack of wood 20 feet from Shadow. Shadow took his time getting there, the captain hung there and the only thing holding him is Shadow's blade. Shadow took out the blade, spun around, and cut the captain in half. "Humph," Shadow ended and walked to a nearby spring. Wash both of his blades to get the color showing again. He then put the blade back in there correct sleeve. He then carried the Heart of Shadows in his hand, Shadow begun his quest of mystery and death was sure to be in the area.  
  
(4 hours after the massacre)  
  
Kenshin and company showed up in the town, when they saw all died bodies. "Who did this?" asked Sanoka.  
Kenshin knew by the cut on the body it some sort of form similar to his but, with a mix of something with it. "Kenshin hurry here!!!" yelled everyone.  
Kenshin ran to the site everyone was. He saw something that would change his living and his dreams forever. The bodies that Shadow destroyed spelled something, "The real battousi is coming. So be ready."  
Kenshin had five thousand thoughts running though his head. Everybody looked at him, not saying a word. "Who could do this? Who would have skill to kill so many people?"  
  
$$$ So how did yaw like it so far, tell me what yaw thought. If you hate it, hate it but keep it to yourself okay. But, if you have I idea for my tell me fo' sho. Holla back!! Shadow Kenshin is one of my character ask for permission to use him. I'll use him in other stories. $$$ 


End file.
